Air Raid (PvZ2C)
:For other uses, see Air Raid. Air Raid (壮植凌云; pinyin: Zhuàng zhí língyún; translation: Top Plant) is an exclusive Brain Buster available in Castle in the Sky in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It is based on the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' (Nintendo DS) mini-game, Air Raid. The player directly controls an upgradeable flying plant to defeat zombies in the air. Player can choose between three plant teams. If player collects certain amount of points during level, the plant upgrades by itself. If player does not have at least one plant in team, then this team is not available (though Team Pea is always available). Colors: Black - Tutorial (need 8000 pts to complete) Blue - First Level (need 19 500 pts to complete) Purple - Second Level (need 20 000 pts to complete) Orange - Third Level (need 30 000 pts to complete) Zombies: Points: Strategy Despite this being based on the DSi version of Air Raid, it is much more difficult and is just as difficult as some bullet hell games on a low to medium difficulty setting. Thankfully, the player has a health bar that can withstand a good amount of hits. The enemies seem weak and few at first, but this number will quickly increase and massive amounts of bullets will soon clog the screen. As a result, the player needs very good reflexes with their fingers to complete most of this. The bosses have a lot of health, are very fast and shoot lots of bullets, and can kill the player in seconds if they are unprepared. Note that the player must get the target score and defeat the bosses to complete the level. If the target score is not reached after defeating the bosses, the player loses. Watch out for Lightning Gun Zombies, these enemies can shoot off screen and do lots of damage when you are unaware. Later on, Flying Gargantuars that can kill the player instantly upon contact will appear. Fortunately, the player can simply avoid them if they cannot kill them quick enough as they simply fly off the screen and have no projectiles. Killing them yields 300 points and 2 Gargantuars can block the player's path if he does not defeat one of them quickly, however, so the player should still try to kill them, but they have to be quick. The player should pay attention to the plane instead of the plant above. The hitbox affects only the plane and the plant on top of it does not have a hitbox. Gallery Air Raid PvZ2 Team I.png|Pea Team Air Raid PvZ2 Team II.png|Fire and Ice Team (note the blocked Flame Mushroom) Air Raid PvZ2 Team III.png|Multi-directional Team Trivia *Air Raid is the third Brain Buster to have continuously shooting plants. The others are All by Oneself and Fright Theater. *In this mode, Conehead Pilot Zombie and Buckethead Pilot Zombie shoot Homing Thistle's Plant Food ability needles. *Its Chinese name, 壮植凌云, is a pun on "壮志凌云", which is the Chinese name of the American 1986 action film Top Gun. Category:Levels Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) levels Category:Castle in the Sky Category:Castle in the Sky levels Category:Air Raid (Chinese version)